westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
CH/Ryan John Carmody Minotaur
Name: Ryan John Carmody Player: Emily Race: Human Attributes 144 ST 20 14 DX 14 80 IQ 11 20 HT 12 20 Hit Points 22 0 Will 11 0 Perception 13 10 Fatigue Points 12 0 Cultural Background TL: 8 Languages: '' English. Reaction Modifiers Terrible. Advantages 35 ''Combat Reflexes 1 15 Fit 1 5 Luck 1 15 Perks 2 Fast-Draw Training 1 Forced Entry Training 1 Disadvantages -35 Addiction Cheap (Tobacco; Effect: Highly addictive, -5 on withdrawal roll, -5; Legality: Legal, +5) -5 Code of Honor (Professional) -5 Miserliness (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -10 Stubbornness -5 Wealth Struggling -10 Quirks -5 Aches and Pains Checkered Past (Street Person) Doesn't Trust Institutions (Banks, Charities, Government) Hungry Berserk Button (Very sensitive about his clothes) Skills 43 Armoury/TL8 (Body Armor) IQ/A: IQ-1 - 10 1 Armoury/TL8 (Small Arms) IQ/A: IQ+0 - 11 2 Brawling DX/E: DX+1 - 15 2 Camouflage IQ/E: IQ+1 - 12 1 Climbing DX/A: DX-1 - 13 1 First Aid/TL8 (Human) IQ/E: IQ+1 - 12 2 Guns/TL8 (Pistol) DX/E: DX+1 - 15 1 Guns/TL8 (Rifle) DX/E: DX+2 - 16 3 Guns/TL8 (Shotgun) DX/E: DX+2 - 16 4 Intimidation Will/A: Will+1 - 12 1 Jumping DX/E: DX+0 - 14 1 Panhandling IQ/E: IQ+0 - 11 1 Scrounging Per/E: Per+0 - 13 1 Shortsword DX/A: DX+1 - 15 4 Stealth DX/A: DX+2 - 16 8 Streetwise IQ/A: IQ+1 - 12 4 Survival (Woodlands) Per/A: Per+0 - 13 2 Tracking Per/A: Per+0 - 13 2 Wrestling DX/A: DX+0 - 14 2 Templates 16 _Minotaur : Claws (Blunt Claws; Hands Only, +0%) 3 : Claws (Hooves; Feet Only, +0%) 3 : Damage Resistance 3 (Hide; Tough Skin, -40%) 9 : Damage Resistance 2 (Thick Head; Partial: Skull, -70%) 3 : Discriminatory Smell 15 : Extra Basic Move 1 (Affects displayed Basic Move score, +0%) 5 : Extra Hit Points 2 (Affects displayed HP score, +0%; Size, -10%) 4 : Extra SM 1 -10 : Extra ST 7 (Size, -10%) 32 : Infravision (Temporary Disadvantage, Bad Sight: Low Resolution, -25%) 8 : Striker Horns (Impaling) 8 : Teeth (Sharp Teeth) 1 : Appearance Hideous -16 : Disturbing Voice -10 : Ham-Fisted 1 -5 : Revulsion to Incense, Perfume, Pot-Purri -10 : Social Stigma (Second-Class Citizen) -5 : Vulnerability Occasional (Copper; Wounding Multiplier x2, *1) -20 Metatraits 0 Accidental Hero (Monster Hunters) 0 Scout (Monster Hunters) 0 Equipment $1,480.10 .357M (Ammunition) 0.21 lbs, $4.20 ×16 = 3.36 lbs $67.20 12G (Ammunition) 0.7 lbs, $14.00 ×20 = 14 lbs $280.00 Armsel Striker, 12G 2.75'' (Ammo: Rifled Slug, Shotgun 20-gauge or larger, +0; Weapon Quality: Cheap, Balance, *0.4) 10.6 lbs $240.00 Backpack, Frame 29.1 lbs $262.40 :Batteries 0 lbs, $1.00 ×5 = 0 lbs $5.00 :Canteen 3 lbs $10.00 ::Water (per quart) 2 lbs $0.00 Sleeping Bag (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 14 lbs $50.00 :Traveler's Rations (Adjusting for SM +1, *2; Hungry Man rations, +0.1 CF) 0.1 lbs, $4.40 ×21 = 2.1 lbs $92.40 :Water Purification Tablets 0 lbs $5.00 Flashlight, Heavy 1 lbs $20.00 Long Knife (Weapon Quality: Good 1, *0.4; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 3.375 lbs $108.00 Machete (Falchion; Weapon Quality: Cheap 1, *0.2; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 6.75 lbs $180.00 Pouch 3.625 lbs $94.50 :Cigarette Lighter 0 lbs $10.00 :Cord, 3/16'' (per 10 yards) 0.5 lbs $1.00 :Fishhooks & Line 0 lbs $50.00 :Personal Basics (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 2 lbs $10.00 :Small Knife (Pocket Knife; Weapon Quality: Cheap 1, *0.2; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 1.125 lbs $13.50 Taurus Mod 608, .357 Magnum (Ammo: Hollow-Point, TL6+, +0; Weapon Quality: Cheap, Balance, *0.4) 3 lbs $228.00 Total Weight: 99.535 lbs. Loadouts Loadout: Fighting .357M (Ammunition) 0.21 lbs, $4.20 ×16 = 3.36 lbs $67.20 12G (Ammunition) 0.7 lbs, $14.00 ×20 = 14 lbs $280.00 Armsel Striker, 12G 2.75'' (Ammo: Rifled Slug, Shotgun 20-gauge or larger, +0; Weapon Quality: Cheap, Balance, *0.4) 10.6 lbs $240.00 Flashlight, Heavy 1 lbs $20.00 Long Knife (Weapon Quality: Good 1, *0.4; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 3.375 lbs $108.00 Machete (Falchion; Weapon Quality: Cheap 1, *0.2; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 6.75 lbs $180.00 Pouch 3.625 lbs $94.50 Taurus Mod 608, .357 Magnum (Ammo: Hollow-Point, TL6+, +0; Weapon Quality: Cheap, Balance, *0.4) 3 lbs $228.00 Total Weight: 45.71 lbs. Loadout: Hiking .357M (Ammunition) 0.21 lbs, $4.20 ×16 = 3.36 lbs $67.20 12G (Ammunition) 0.7 lbs, $14.00 ×20 = 14 lbs $280.00 Armsel Striker, 12G 2.75'' (Ammo: Rifled Slug, Shotgun 20-gauge or larger, +0; Weapon Quality: Cheap, Balance, *0.4) 10.6 lbs $240.00 Backpack, Frame 29.1 lbs $262.40 Flashlight, Heavy 1 lbs $20.00 Long Knife (Weapon Quality: Good 1, *0.4; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 3.375 lbs $108.00 Machete (Falchion; Weapon Quality: Cheap 1, *0.2; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 6.75 lbs $180.00 Pouch 3.625 lbs $94.50 Taurus Mod 608, .357 Magnum (Ammo: Hollow-Point, TL6+, +0; Weapon Quality: Cheap, Balance, *0.4) 3 lbs $228.00 Total Weight: 74.81 lbs.